Computer networks are ubiquitous and used by most if not all industries to communicate data and instruction signals between computers. With the anticipated disruptive implementation of fifth generation (“5G”) communication networks combined with ever-increasing processor power and storage capacity, communication speeds and the number of devices that are interconnected are expected to increase substantially in the near future. Many of the communicating devices that connect to these network systems are operated by unbanked and underbanked stakeholders. There exists an unfulfilled need for a network system having a redundant architecture that meets high-availability requirements and is capable of handling exponential growth in communicating devices that connect to the network system, including connecting such communicating devices to facilitate transmission and storage of information in completely novel ways.
The disclosure provides a novel network communication system that meets the afore-noted unfulfilled needs, and provides a system and method having an architecture that meets high-availability requirements and that is capable of handling exponential growth in connectivity to communicating devices, as well as exponential growth in handling communication between the communicating devices and network components to provide a technological solution that satisfies currently unmet needs.